Ayden Taylor
This page refers to the Pokémon fan character, Ayden. For other uses of Ayden, see Ayden. Yvonne Holly Ingrid Taylor |skills = Battling skills, double battles, strategy |weaknesses = Single battles |equipment = PDA, Pokédexes, Pokéballs, motorbike, goggles |owner = Zephyros-Phoenix}} Ayden Taylor is a Pokémon trainer, the second child of Kenneth Taylor and Yvonne Holly and the younger sister of Ingrid Taylor. Hailing from Phenac City in the Orre region, Ayden grew up in an environment focused on Pokémon battles since she was little. Her goal is to become a master of the prestigious and exclusive Orre Colosseum. Physical description Ayden is a young and fit girl of average height and weight. She has long brown hair in a low ponytail, bright blue eyes and rather tan skin, given that she grew up in the desert oasis city of Phenac. She wears a long sleeved purple jacket, grey shorts, black boots, a white scarf and beige cycling cap with green detail and a pink flower clip and goggles. Personality Hardened by tough double battles since she was young, Ayden has no qualms about Pokémon battles and rarely ever backs down from a fight. However, at the same time, her superior experience has given her a rather overconfident attitude. She considers trainers who don't hail from Orre weaker than those who do. Despite this, she is friendly and dependable. Having been picked on since she was little for being the only one in her class without of Pokémon of her own, Ayden has a strong sense to prove herself to others. In addition, she has a tendency to be attracted to runts and underdogs as all of her Pokémon were such when they first met. Together, she trains with her Pokémon so they can all get stronger together. Relationships *Kenneth Taylor (father) *Yvonne Holly (mother) *Ingrid Taylor (older sister) *Tyrone (love interest) Ayden holds high respect and love for her sister Ingrid as both a role model and trainer. She was largely raised by Ingrid and does not hold resentment to her despite Ingrid's long absense as a result of her Pokémon journey. Her traveling partner and love interest is Tyrone. Abilities Skills *'Battling:' Ayden is highly skilled in Pokébattles. **'Double battles:' Due to the double battle orientation of the Orre region, Ayden is highly experienced with double battles and coordinating two Pokémon at once. However, because of the major focus on double battles, Ayden's single battle skills are lacking. *'Strategic planning:' Ayden is creative and skilled in coming up with complex battle strategies ahead of time or even on the spot. *'Vehicle maintenance:' With the high likelihood of vehicle breakdowns in the middle of the Orre desert, Ayden has learned how to properly care for her motorbike and repair it if necessary. Weaknesses *'Single battles:' Ayden biggest weakness is her lacking skill and comfort with single battles. Because all battles in the Orre region are double battles, Ayden became used to that style the most and had rarely ever engaged in a single battle until she traveled to other regions where single battles were the default battle style. Equipment *'Pokéballs:' Ayden possesses several Pokéballs with which she can capture wild Pokémon. *'PDA:' Like most Orre residents, Ayden has a PDA, which she can use to look up information on Pokémon and keep in contact with others via email. Pokémon information is limited, so Ayden instead relies on her regional Pokédexes for this. *'Pokédexes:' Ayden possesses the local Pokédex of each region she has visited, all of which hold information on the local Pokémon she has caught and encountered. *'Motorbike:' Ayden also has a motorbike that allows her to travel between cities and towns in Orre. *'Goggles:' Ayden has a pair of goggles she wears while riding her motorbike to protect her eyes from dust and debris, especially while riding through the desert. Pokémon Over the course of her Pokémon journey, Ayden has met a number of Pokémon native to the various regions she has visited, befriending and capturing many as she traveled. Most of them are fully evolved and she often keeps the first five Pokémon she obtained with her as her main party. Her Pokémon often train with each other and teach each other new moves. Main team Whenever Ayden travels and is not in Phenac City, she keeps with her five of the first six Pokémon she obtained as a child and the child of the sixth as her main team. The section below shows her main team. However, when she travels to a specific region, she will often use the Pokémon she obtained from that region. In addition, when participating in competitions or colosseums, she will switch out members of her party for others. With Ingrid Below is a list of the Pokémon that Ayden keeps at her home in Phenac City under the care of her older sister, Ingrid Taylor. If a situation or battle calls for it, she will swap one of her on hand Pokémon for one at home. When she is in Phenac City, her party is no longer listed as "on hand" and she often calls on them for battles. Background Born and raised in Phenac City, Ayden grew up in wealthy family and in close proximity to the double battles frequent within the Orre region. Her parents were a wealthy businessman with his own company, Kenneth Taylor and renowned Pokémon professor, Yvonne Holly and they died when she was little, so she was left in the care of her older sister, Ingrid and their family butler. When Ingrid left for her own Pokémon journey, Ayden was left under the care of their family's butler until she returned several years later, often visiting in between regions. Growing up, Ayden attended classes at the Pre-Gym in Phenac City, but was constantly picked on for being the only one in class without a Pokémon. Given the rarity of wild Pokémon in the Orre region alone, it was difficult for her to obtain one of her own. However, a wild Absol that had recently left it's home and arrived in Orre rescued her from her bullies and officially became her first Pokémon. From there, she went on to have chance encounters with more wild Pokémon. Namely, her Scyther, who like her Absol had left it's former life behind to restart in Orre; her Salamence, whom she originally found as an egg and hatched; her Haunter, whom she met during a field trip to Agate Town; her Lucario, whom she received from a friend of Ingrid's and her Charmander, whom she received the visiting Professor Oak. By the time she was 10 years old, Ayden had already become a very skilled trainer in both single and double battles, though she prefers the latter. She eventually left Orre to explore other regions and hopefully encounter other Pokémon, like her sister had. Before she left, Ingrid gave Ayden a going away present: her very own PDA, Orre's substitute for the Pokédex, allowing them to keep in contact via emails and Ayden to learn about new species of Pokémon. She eventually travelled through the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos regions within the spam of seven years, though she often returned to Orre in between travels to visit. Trivia *Ayden shares name with Ayden Grit. *Ayden has obtained the Fire-type starter from every region, except for the Johto region. Category:Pokémon characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Category:Female Category:A to Z Category:Characters with the same name as another character